For You
by Temper is Emmett's Twin
Summary: Edward and Bella are kids in the beginning, then the grow up. Will Bella Still love Edward 5 years after they meet?Most of the story is in Epov. All Human a little OOC.
1. Friday I'm In Love

A/n: I had wrote part of this story durning the months when I didn't have a computer and the idea is something that I like so I thought I could start working on it again.

Tell me what you think.

Epov

Well my life has had a lot of ups and downs but whose hasnt right? Would you like to hear about them? I hope so.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

When I was 13 it was the best time of my life I met Bella. We were best friends I met her through my sister Alice who seriously reminds me of tinkerbell but don't tell her that. Anyway I remember sitting at the living room table reading when I heard her laugh. My god there had to be an angel in my house. To this day I still hear it in my dreams. Well I looked up to see Alice with one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. I was stunned, suprised to say the least. She was staring back at me but when I looked at her eyes they darted away and she turned one of the most beautiful shades of red. I think I've ever seen. She had big brown eyes, beautiful long brown hair. She had it half way up with curls hanging on the sides of her face. She had very clear,plae skin but the contrast of her royal blue shirt was beautiful. My god was it beautiful. It was like seeing a sunset at the right time when all the sky is a multitude of solors. I didn't even realize Alice was talking to me.

"Earth to Edward" I looked up at her she was staring at me with a huge smile on her face as if she could read my thoughts and predict the furture or something like that.

"Yes Alice?"

"What are you staring at? I've been calling your name for 5 minutes now, Gosh boy pay attention! I swear sometimes I think you are completely and utterly stupid or something!" Alice was completely ranting at this moment. It was hysterical.

"Alice what do you wnat?" I asked nicely.

"I was going to tell you that this is Bella Swan. She is our age and I was wondering if you could help her with her homework, while I make dinner? What would you like for dinner?"

"Sure I'll help her" --Oh my God I get to talk to her, and her name is Bella--" I don't care Alice make mushroom ravolie" When I said that Bella gasp. I looked at her as if something is worng. SH eblushed a slight red.

"That's always been one of my favorite dishes." She said I was awestruck.

"Mine too."

Alice ran more like danced into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face. damn that pixie she thinks she knows everything.

"So shall we get started?" Bella asked quietly.

"Sure. what subjects do you have?"

"Well I have Math,science, and Lanuage. I can do Lanuage at home considering I've already read the book a hunred times now." I chuckled at her shyness.

" Well what Science and Math class do you have?"

"Well I have Biology and Alegbra" she stated. Oh so proud of herself.

"OH! How did you mange that?" I asked amazed.

" Oh well I was in advanced placement at home. Don't you have the same classs?" She asked with her eyebrows forward in confusion. God that had to be the cutest face ever,

" Yes I do but I havn't meet anyyone else our age who is that's prety awesome."

"So what period do you have Biology?"

"5th. You?"

"5th."

"Well who do you sit by" I know for a fact that there was only one open seat in the class and it was next to me. I was excited, I wanted to jump up and down but I thought that would be a bad idea.

"Oh well there was an empty table in the middle of the room. I do believe that I sit next to you. Which brings me to my next question, where were you today?" She turned herself so we were facing each other. God she is just beautiful.

"Well today I had a doctor's appointment after lunch so I left right before. Yup, yup.

"Oh" Was all she said. Shoot that's all she had to say, she was gorgeous.

"So what did we do in class today and what is the homework?

"We watched a movie on Evolution and I have a couple of questions for it. Do you know anything about Evolution?"

"yes I do we have been learning about it for weeks. I do believe we have a test on it sometime next week I'm not sure what day it;s on." I said in a bored tone because I can't stand the teacher he saids everything 7 times but in a different way so you get confused at least once a class. But now everyone knows not to pay attention after he gives the directions the first time. she looked at me like I had just ate a live puppy. I looked back at her.

"What."

"You talk about him as if he sucks his teeth during class or something." She said i started laughing so hard. Alice yelled at me to shut my big fat mouth up. I'm just guessing she is mad at me. I wonder why. Well me and Bella did her homework. I copied the questions for biology so I could do them later. After that we started to watch a movie when Alice yelled that dinner was ready. I didn't even realized it was after 5 o'clock until I got into the dinning room and saw my parents and older brother Emmett who was 15 and next him was his girlfriend Rose next to her was her is her twin Jasper who is currently trying to date Alice and that's why he is seating next to her. So that leaves 2 seats for me and Bella. So we sat down and started eating we were half way through dinner.

"So Edward whose the little hottie chillin next to you? " Emmett asked and embarassed Bella because her cheeks turned a brillant shade of red. My mother Esme yelled at him saying that was rude and he is to never to talk about a young lady like that.

"Emmett, this is Bella, she happens to be a friend of Alice and me and I would really like it if you didn't call her a hottie around me."

"Okay I'll try no to."

"well are you going to introduce the rest of us Edward?" My father had asked.

"Oh how rude of me. Yes I will okay to my right is my father Dr. Carlisle. Dad this is Bella."

" Hello Bella it is nice to meet you."

:Nice to meet you too ."

"Oh please call me Carlise and this is my wife Esme."

"You can call me Esme hun."

"I'm Emmett and this is my girlfriend Rosalie."

"Hi Emmett, nice to meet you, nice to meet you too Rosalie."

"This is Jasper he is Rosie twin." Alice told Bella, she looked at both of them for a minute.

"Okay I see it now." She said as she started to laugh theres those angels again.

"Hey Edward pick your jaw up, it's not polite." Emmett said.

"Oh and your the king on polite." Jasper said to Emmett and everyone around the table started to laugh even my parents. I couldn't help but laugh because Emmett's stunned face, he probably heard Jasper say one to three words a day let alone an insult. Jasper is my best friend but he spends alot of time with Alice too. But it's okay I understand he has liked the girl for years and she finally told him that she likes him. I'd probably do the same with Bella. After dinner we all decided that we would watch a movie considering it was friday night. Well Alice and Jasper were on the floor; Jasper up against the couch and Alice leaning on him. Emmett and Rosalie were in the recliner. My parents had decided to leave us alone they were in their room. So bella and I were on the couch sitting side by side. Oh God I just want to hold her. But I have to resist.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" I asked

"Pretty Woman." Alice was Obessed with that movie

"Superbad." Typical Emmett.

"See no Evil." Jasper said.

"Bella why don't you go ask Charlie if you can spend the night considering it's gonna be a long night if we watch all of these movies" Alice said. Bella got up and went to her bag got her cell phone and walked outside to the porch. She came back a few minutes later.

"Well he's going to bring a bag down for me he should be here soon."

"Yay!!!!" Alice Shrieked. Quite loudly. Everyone covered their ears.

A/N::::So what do you think? good? bad? Stupid? Should I keep writing? take it down? start a new one? tell me. 


	2. Angels Are Falling

A/n ;; Okay I have been debating what to do with this story plot. So As I was writing this I talked to my friend and asked her what she thought of what I wanted to do with this and she said it sounded like something she would read. So I now know what I'm going to do with this story so it should be easier for me to write and post more. Yay? Review? I need some inspiration. Thanks For reading.

_Bpov_

_School was fun. I guess, I meet Alice. I went to her house afterwards and met the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. Then I meet his brother Emmett who called me a hottie at the dinner table. Nice_ was the thought crossing my mind when he said that.

Now we are watching movies and I'm sitting next to Edward (the God), who I want to hold me because it's as hell and this See No Evil movie is pretty gross. I mean seriously a girl just got killed by a cell phone pushed down her throat. That's got to suck death by cell phone. YAY! Sign me up for that.

I get to spend the night here too. _Ahhhh that's horrible Edward hold me. I'm just gonna scoot over a little. _

"Ahh oh My God that's gross." Great now my face is in Edward's chest his arms are around me

"Shh Bella it's okay it's over, you can look now." Edward whispered in my ear. I looked up and his face was right there. I was staring into his eyes for what seemed like a second and Alice was pulling me away and up the stairs to her room. All I heard was Emmett laughing than a smacking sound. Alice jumped on her.

"So do you realize for the last 20 minutes you and Edward were all cuddled up, I seriously thought you were going to kiss him" I just stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"Alice I wasn't going to kiss him and I don't even like him like that." It's true I don't I just think he's the most gorgeous guy alive. But I don't like him.

APOV

"Jasper shh. I think Bella and Edward are going to kiss." I wonder how long they've been staring at each other like that, _Ugh Just him Bella Gosh . _The movie's over. I better act fate so Emmett doesn't see because he'll just be an ass and make cracks about Edward being a virgin and not knowing how to talk to girls.

"Jasper I'll see you later, alright?: Little peck on the cheek. I jumped and ran to the couple I grabbed Bella by the arm and pulled and ran to my room with her. By the sounds of Emmett laughter I'm guessing Edward said something that my mother would not be happy to hear him say.

Once in my room I started asking questions she told me she doesn't even like Edward. Well I thought she did. I guess time will only help her now.

"Hey Bella can you hang out with Edward for a while cause Jasper wants to come up and I know Rose is with Emmett in his room. Do you need me to show you Edward's room?" I'm hoping they get closer tonight. I really think that they like each other a lot.

"Ummm…..You could just tell me what room it is.""Okay it's on the third floor basically the last room on the left. Could you tell Jasper he can come in for me. Please?"

"Yeah, sure Alice."

Bpov

I walked back down stairs quickly to find Jasper and Edward quietly talking about something, I made my presence known by accidentally tripping but I caught myself on the wall. Edward jumped to my rescue. He quickly checked me over to make sure I was okay. I looked at Jasper. He looked at me like he was going to throw up. I wonder why. Edward gasped, I looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Edward's face looked like he had seen a ghost he gently touched my hair line and pain shot throw me.

"Owww Edward what did you do?!" Edward's eyes widen at my accusation.

"Bella I-I-I didn't do it you tripped and hit your on the wall pretty hard might I add. You were knocked out for a little while maybe 3 minutes, nothing too serious but you do have a nasty gash on your head."

"oh goodness" My hand ran across my forehead gently it wasn't that bad maybe two inches nothing too bad.

"It's okay Edward I'm quite clumsy just get me a warm washcloth, bag of ice, and some bandages." Jasper quickly raced up and ran to the kitchen and had everything I need in the matter of two seconds.

"Okay Edward despite how much I gasp or wince, I need you to put a lot of pressure on this wound cause it's a head wound and they bleed a lot. It's okay it's just going to hurt a bit." Edward eyes got even bigger if that was possible, you would have thought that I asked him to cut my arm skin off and sew it into my wound I couldn't help but laugh. I handed him the rag and he instantly put it on my forehead and pressed down, it hurt tears were streaming down my face but I didn't tell him to stop. For 5 minutes it went on and then he lifted up and asked "what next?" I handed him the bag of ice.

"put this on so it doesn't swell that bad. Tannk you"-wince- the ice was freezing cold, it hurt a lot.

"This ice will help keep the wound from bleeding and help it heal faster." There was a clapping coming from upstairs. Edward and I looked up to see Carlisle looking very impressed. I'm not sure at me head wound knowledge or Edward's courage.

"Bella dear how do you know so much about wounds and blindfold? Oh Edward I can take over if you would like." Mr. Cullen eyes looked at Edward's concentrated face with lines of worry and his eyes were flicking between my wound, my face and his father. Very slowly as though he didn't want to he nodded and very gracefully, more graceful then I would have thought possible Mr. Cullen came and put his hand on the ice then lifted it and looked at my would he tutted.

"Bella it might need stitches but I can do them here if you like I would understand that you wouldn't want your father to find out that way. I can call him and explain that you tripped on the rug and hit your head on the wall. I think you the hit on the shelf. Well you knocked yourself out for about 4 minutes how about that Bella? Oh I will also tell him how well you took care of everything and how I finished taking care of your wound." He got up and signaled for me to follow him. We went into what looked like a study he went to the desk and pulled out a tray, some gazes, a needles, the thread, some tape and the numbing cream and something else. He patted the desk I sat on it, he spread the numbing cream on and around my wound , it tingled a bit. Mr. Cullen is quite nice. I could see Edward in his face, I see were he got his concentration from.

"So Bella you never told me how you knew so much." He was starting to work on my wound.

"Well I'm very clumsy. Back at my mom's I was on first name base with every nurse and doctor at the hospital. I get hurt a lot and I knew how to treat the minor things and how to postponed some major things from happening as fast as they were suppose to." He seem to be thinking.

"Edward seemed very frazzled not like him at all. He is usual very calm and can handle anything. He must really like you. I have never seem him look so worry, and scared. I saw Jasper run away that I understand, he has always been a bit uneasy, quite weird he is very much into the war. Well miss Bella you are all done. I will call your father in a minute. You can go down in the living room again , if it's starts hurting send Edward for me. I will gladly numb it and give you some pain meds." I simply nodded. Carlisle patted my shoulder I got up slowly testing my legs seeing they worked and didn't wobbled. I walked into the hallway and nearly walked into a pacing Edward.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry." A though struck me, I should pretend to be mad at him. I put on my meanest face , changed my body language. So he looked a little worried. I scowled at him, he looked at me like he might cry.

"Really Edward it's fine. " I said in a very mean tone. Edward's face contorted.

:oh Okay" His voice was cracking. I instantly felt bad. I brighte ,y face and stance to show him I wasn't mad.

"Edward I'm not mad or anything I was just joking with you." his face brighten a little. He looked more relieved then anything. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek and walked away leaving a very stunned Edward in the hall.


End file.
